Historia de un amor como no hay otra igual
by Faith NightStar
Summary: Su transformación, mi historia y como él transformo mi dolor en una historia de amor.
1. La transformación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Queda completamente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este material, la historia es MIA y mi trabajo me ha costado pensarla, solo será publicada aquí y yo Rosalie Slade soy la única que decide si se publicara en algún otro lugar.**

**Historia de un amor como no hay otra igual**

**Capitulo 1: La transformación.**

Los días habían pasado ya lo suficientemente rápido aunque sintiera como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me transformaron. En estos últimos dos años había intentado de todas las formas posibles que Edward se sintiera cómodo estando conmigo, no era porque lo quisiese o algo parecido, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a lo que los humanos catalogaban comúnmente como rechazo.

Intentando olvidar el tema de Edward me di un último vistazo en el espejo, por más que hubiera intentado seguir cepillando mi cabello sus ondas ya se encontraban proporcionadamente acomodadas cayendo una tras otra tras mi espalda. Me regale una sonrisa y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación regalándome un último vistazo. No quería escuchar a Edward tocar un minuto más, así que simplemente salí del hotel en el que nos encontrábamos en ese momento; di un par de pasos antes de comenzar a correr a la velocidad que ningún humano podía ver. Sentí como se ondeaba mi cabello gracias al viento dándome una tranquilidad que solo el hecho de correr y cazar me podían dar.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a un bosque, me detuve unos instantes a trenzarme el cabello y afine lo mas que pude mi olfato, si este no me fallaba podría decir por el efluvio que percibía que había un oso cerca. Me prepare mental mente para lo que estaba por hacer y me encamine hacia el lugar donde lo percibía, conforme me fui acercando otro olor se hizo presente, un tanto acaramelado, algo suculento para alguien con sed y dispuesto a matar a un humano.

Fruncí el ceño al irme acercando cada vez mas mientras guardaba la respiración, ¡Alguien estaba siendo víctima de aquel oso!. No podía decir que yo fuera una amante de la vida humana, pero no podía permitir que aquel oso le quitara la vida a un inocente. Me lance sobre el dándole una fuerte mordida en la nuca comenzando a alimentarme. Sentí su sangre inundando mi garganta mitigando así la horrible picazón que estar hambrienta causaba al tiempo que sentía aquel enorme cuerpo vencerse ante la muerte.

Al terminar lo deje a un lado y recordé aquel ser que había estado en las garras de lo que acababa de ser mi cena. Le di un último vistazo y lamente enormemente su estado dándolo por muerto; cuando estaba dispuesta a irme escuche el vago sonido de un corazón latiendo, tal vez aun tenía esperanzas de que estuviera vivo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome entre mis brazos aquel enorme cuerpo de hombre; Corrí sin detenerme durante un largo tramo teniendo conciencia de no lastimarlo aun mas. Fije mi mirada en su rostro un tanto ensangrentado notando así unas hermosas y particulares facciones, el camino fue un tanto largo teniendo así el sonido de sus quejidos en mi oído. Estaba desesperada algo me decía que realmente no quería que ese hombre muriese.

Al estar ya cerca de aquel lugar deje el cuerpo con cuidado en la parte de atrás del hotel, estaba completamente consciente de que aquello podía ser un hecho extraño y un tanto aberrante por lo que corrí sin descansar en búsqueda de Carlisle tal vez el podría ayudarle. Este le contemplo notando su estado realmente crítico agachando la mirada y meneando la cabeza.

-Lo siento Rose, pero este hombre ya no puede ser salvado.- Murmuro palmeando mi hombro intentando darme ánimos. Fruncí el ceño llevando dos dedos de mi mano derecha a mi nariz en un intento de relajarme.

-Lo quiero junto a mi.- murmure girando mi rostro para mirar al que ya tenía unos dos años llamándole padre. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero no quería que él muriese así, por el ataque de un oso y en el callejón de atrás de un hotel.

-¿Estás segura?.- Me pregunto con una mirada llena de comprensión, sabia a lo que me refería, sabía que le estaba pidiendo que lo transformara. Afirme lentamente con mi cabeza contemplando al fornido hombre ganando así que Carlisle tomara mi mano.- Así será entonces.- murmuro levantando mi rostro para que le mirase con su mano desocupada.- no tenemos mucho tiempo.- menciono comenzando a movilizarse buscando la mejor manera de introducirlo en el hotel.

Pasaron menos de quince minutos en lo que Carlisle logro conseguir la mejor habitación del lugar completamente separada de todas las demás, Edward por su parte, me ayudaba a introducir al hombre "sin nombre" con sumo cuidado para que nadie lo notase, era complicado, pero no imposible.

-Vas a robarle su alma.- Menciono mi hermano en tono serio contemplando mis ojos aun con el cuerpo recargado en su hombro derecho.

-No me hagas recapacitar ahora.- Respondí regalándole una mirada furiosa segundos antes de asomarme por una pared para indicarle con una mano que podía seguir.

-Sé que puedo seguir.- Comento en el mismo tono hostil que estaba acostumbrado a usar conmigo. Seguí caminando a paso firme pensando "haz lo que quieras, veamos cuánto tiempo más puedes hacerlo solo". Sabía que él me escuchaba gracias a su extraño y muy útil don en ocasiones, pero sus aires de suficiencia comenzaban a hartarme. Por suerte para el hombre sin nombre y por desgracia para mí y mis ganas de demostrarle a Edward que podía equivocarse llegamos lo suficientemente rápido a la habitación.

Edward deposito su cuerpo sin cuidado sobre la cama.- ¡Hey!.- Le grite corriendo a la cama a acomodarlo con más cuidado escuchando como los latidos de su corazón eran mucho más pausados.- Carlisle.- Le llame con ojos suplicantes colocando una de mis manos en el pecho de aquel hombre.- Esta muriendo.- Murmure levantándome de la cama en cuestión de segundos al tiempo que mis ojos eran testigos de la mordida que Carlisle le propiciaba en el cuello.

Una hora había pasado ya desde la mordida, sus quejidos habían sido un tanto fuertes y agradecí de sobre manera el hecho de que la habitación estuviese completamente aislada, le contemple escuchando los cambios en los latidos de su corazón, se escuchaba bien. Un poco más vivo. Su piel cambiaba de color, tornándose más pálida, más perfecta, más parecida a la mía.

Edward había decidido salir del lugar, los pensamientos de dolor y oscuridad que aquel hombre sentía eran mucho más fuertes de lo que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar, había decidido ir al último piso a entretenerse en el bar tocando un poco el piano. Podía alejarse lo más posible, pero aun escucharía el murmullo de sus pensamientos. Acaricie lentamente la mano de aquel hombre que contenía entre las mías en un intento fallido de lograr que se relajase, aun estaba tenso, aun se quejaba con frecuencia.

Fruncí el ceño al ser sacada de mis pensamientos escuchando la puerta de la habitación ser abierta, Edward ya había regresado. -Aléjate.- me ordeno provocando así que soltara a aquel hombre colocándome en la pared opuesta.

-¿Puedes oírme?.- Pregunte al hombre en tono solemne, sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida por la mirada que Edward me acababa de regalar, causando así que Carlisle llegara inmediatamente a mi lado, mientras Esme, mi madre se ocultara tras Edward.. El hombre soltó un gemido irguiéndose por completo lo suficientemente rápido para mirar a Carlisle.

.-Gracias.- Menciono sorprendiéndonos a todos, aunque aun podía sentir el brazo de Carlisle atravesando mi cuerpo deteniéndome y protegiéndome… Sabia por experiencia propia que un neófito era peligroso, ahora vería que tanto con mis propios ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?.- Pregunto Carlisle en tono paternal, pero lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

.- Mejor que nunca.- Murmuro aquel ser mirando sus manos con detenimiento.- He sido salvado por un ángel de Dios.- Complemento en un tono más audible clavando su mirada en la mía regalándome una sonrisa


	2. El Primer Beso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Queda completamente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este material, la historia es MIA y mi trabajo me ha costado pensarla, solo será publicada aquí y yo Rosalie Slade soy la única que decide si se publicara en algún otro lugar.**

**Historia de un amor como no hay otra igual**

**Capitulo 2: El Primer Beso**

Dos días habían pasado ya desde la transformación de aquel hombre: Emmett, se hacía llamar, era lo único que había logrado investigar de él. Carlisle y Edward se estaban encargando de que me mantuviera un tanto al margen, los dos éramos neófitos aun y por lo visto él estaba adorando el hecho de alimentarse de humanos.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar de la nueva casa que Carlisle había comprado para nosotros, no era muy bueno tener a un neófito desquiciado en un hotel lleno de suculentas presas. Nos había llevado a un lugar llamado Forks, nublado, oscuro y húmedo. Lo bastante perfecto para que tuviese que pasar mucho más tiempo cuidando mi cabello. Escuche un ruido en el piso de arriba provocando así que subiera apresurada, ya sabía que no podía sucedernos nada pero algo me decía que la que ahora era mi madre necesitaría un poco de ayuda adornando alguna habitación.

Me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía el ruido a paso decidido haciendo retumbar el golpeteo de mis tacones contra el suelo advirtiendo así que caminaba por el pasillo. Llegue a esa habitación escuchando dentro un par de risas, Esme y el chico nuevo… abrí la puerta de golpe encontrándome al chico grandote elevando las largas escaleras donde Esme posaba sus pies para ayudarle a alcanzar algo parecido a un clavo que retirarían de la pared. Me cruce de brazos contemplando la escena esperando a que Emmett dejara la escalera en el suelo, lo cual hizo segundos después provocando que el golpe descuidado generara un estruendo: era eso lo que había oído.

-Emmett con cuidado.- Menciono Esme bajando por completo de la escalera golpeando con cariño el fornido brazo de aquel chico.- Gracias.- menciono con una sonrisa llena de ternura antes de que los dos posaran su mirada en mi.- ¡Rosalie, hija!.- Menciono acercándose a mí a pasos agigantados tomándome de un brazo para acercarme al lugar donde segundos antes ella había estado con él.- Estamos arreglando el cuarto de Emmett, ¿quieres ayudar?.- pregunto en tono dulce esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Le mire enarcando una ceja, estaba claro que ella conocía mis intenciones cuando pedí que le transformaran, al igual que ella conocía algo que yo no sabía.

-Está bien-. Afirme logrando que Emmett me regalara una sonrisa sin siquiera quitar su mirada de mi.

-Que bien, iré por la pintura.- Menciono Esme saliendo a paso humano de la habitación, nos estaba dando tiempo, o eso creía. Le sostuve la mirada a aquel hombre curvando mis labios en una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Vas a pintar así?- Me pregunto, provocando que escuchara su voz por segunda vez dirigida a mí mientras enarcaba una ceja esbozando una sonrisa torcida.- Porque esa bella falda que hace que tus piernas luzcan tan bien puede mancarse.- Susurro tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello que caía libremente por mi rostro para llevarlo despreocupadamente a la parte trasera de mi oreja.

-Si se mancha o no será muy mi problema.- Le informe frunciendo un poco el ceño, no habíamos cruzado más de tres palabras acerca de nosotros y ya estaba haciendo un comentario con respecto a mis bien formadas piernas.

Soltó una risa burlona elevando los hombros alejándose de mí. -Yo solo decía.- Menciono, era guapo, pero aquel tono burlón me estaba exasperando.

-Me alegra que solo lo digas.- Espete escuchando los pasos presurosos de Esme avisando su regreso.

-Chicos tendré que abandonarlos.- Menciono provocando que quisiera desencajar mi quijada mientras le miraba dejar los botes de pintura y los periódicos que colocaríamos en el suelo cerca.

-¿Por qué?- Atine a preguntar notando la sonrisa triunfante de Emmett

-Carlisle me ha pedido que le acompañe a comprar algunos muebles.- Menciono con la sonrisa típica de alguien enamorado que estaba a punto de tener una cita.- Y nos llevaremos a Edward, si no quiere un cuarto común y corriente necesitara el ir a elegir sus muebles.- Menciono dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Pinten como crean que quedara bien, se los dejo en sus manos.- Menciono dando por terminado el fin de la conversación.

Gire para mirar a Emmett sorprendida notando que él había comenzado a regar el periódico al borde de las paredes, solté un suspiro girando los ojos dirigiéndome a la pintura abriendo con cuidado el primer bote tomando una brocha.

-¿Qué color es?.- pregunto agachado dejando el ultimo trozo de periódico en la primer pared.

-Blanco.- respondí en tono seco dando el primer brochazo contra la pared.

-¿Mis paredes serán blancas?- pregunto en tono sorprendido tras de mi.- ¡Que aburrido!

-El techo será verde.- mencione en un intento de que aquello sonara un poco más convincente.

-No me gusta- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que giraba mi mirada para mirarle.

- Dame eso.- Le ordene señalando un bote completamente vacío, a regañadientes me lo entrego contemplando sorprendido lo que estaba por hacer. Vertí un poco de pintura verde en el colocando también la pintura blanca para mezclar los colores.- ¿así está bien?.- Pregunte señalando el color que había logrado en un tono exasperado.

El en cambio asomo su aniñado rostro hacia la mezcla negando con la cabeza retirando asi tomando el bote de pintura verde para verterle más color, pero recordé demasiado tarde el hecho de que no media sus fuerzas. Abrí mis ojos de sobre manera sintiendo el impacto de la pintura contra mi cuerpo manchando así mi blusa y mi falda.- Eres un…- Mencione jalando aire.- Eres un..- Repetí frunciendo poco a poco el ceño.- No pienso decirte nada.- Complemente respirando hondo tomando la brocha de pintura en un rápido movimiento trazando una raya verde sobre su rostro provocando así que soltara una carcajada de satisfacción sintiendo como la pintura se estampaba de lleno en mis pies.

El me miro retirando un poco de pintura de su ojo.- Ahora veras.- Menciono tomando los restos de pintura blanca introduciendo su mano justo antes de estamparla con cuidado en mi mejilla logrando manchar parte de mi cabello.- Ese maquillaje y tono de cabello te queda mejor querida.-

Me enfurecí de sobre manera tomando pintura con la brocha y lanzándola de lleno en su pecho.- ¡Idiota!-Grite dejando caer de lleno el bote en el suelo junto con la brocha.

-Un idiota verde.- menciono en tono divertido acercándose a mí para volver a pintarme y en un intento fallido de huir sentí de lleno como mis pies se resbalaban gracias a la pintura derramada provocando que tomara su mano aun así sin poder evitar caerme. Se escucho dos golpes secos contra el suelo, estaba de mas decir que uno era mío ya que yo lo había sentido, pero el otro había sido de él cayendo a mi lado soltando una risotada.

Refunfuñe sintiendo la pintura traspasar la parte trasera de mi falda sin siquiera tener intenciones de moverme, pero eso sería un grave error ya que cuando menos sentí él se encontraba sentado sobre mi estomago.- ¡Déjame!-Le grite provocando así que se quitara colocándose de pie a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto riendo aun por la situación

.- Si, si estoy molesta.- Espete bajando mi falda e intentando acomodar mi cabello que ya era de distintos colores.- Primero pienso que eres endemoniadamente sexy.- Grite sin pensarlo mucho en un intento de sacar la frustración que tenia dentro.- Después, dices un piropo sobre mis piernas como si nos conociéramos de años, después me lanzas pintura…- Realmente tenía todas las intenciones de seguirme quejando, pero en un ágil movimiento me tomo de la cintura elevándome para besarme. Abrí los ojos sorprendida llevando instantáneamente mis manos contra su duro y fornido pecho sintiendo como sus labios se quedaban inmóviles sobre los míos. Volvió a colocarme en el suelo causando que levantase mi mirada para chocar mis ojos con los suyos.

-Dijiste que era sexy.- Susurro retirando una mano de mi cintura para acariciar mi cabello.- yo digo que eres tan hermosa como un ángel.- Menciono mientras yo seguía sorprendida, se rió por lo bajo levantando mi rostro por mi mentón para volver a chocar sus labios con los míos, al ver que no ponía resistencia alguna comenzó a besarme lentamente provocando que yo en un auto reflejó lo alejase.

-Lo lamento.- mencione chocando mis dedos contra mis labios sintiendo mi respiración agitada.- creo que necesito un baño.- Susurre corriendo a paso firme a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi recargándome de lleno en ella deslizando mi cuerpo sentándome en el suelo llevando ambas manos a mi cara. Me había besado y me había gustado… Sabía que no tenía nada de malo, que aquello podría llegar a ser normal en cualquiera, pero no en mí. Tenía toda una historia detrás, bastante turbia que me impedía siquiera poder expresar de alguna forma acertada mis sentimientos; No era mal encarada todo el tiempo pero había algo que me faltaba para sonreír y ser feliz por completo. Era una opresión dentro de mí que no me dejaba serlo pero a él le había regalado una sonrisa sincera segundos antes… no lograba comprenderme del todo pero así como Carlisle le había salvado a él, tal vez él podría salvarme a mí.

Me erguí como pude dejando mas manchada la puerta y el suelo gracias a la pintura abriendo la puerta de nuevo, camine a paso decidido hacia la habitación que ocuparía Emmett.-Hey- le llame frunciendo el ceño provocando así que él se girase.

-Si te moleste no era mi intención.- comenzó a justificarse olvidando el trabajo que estaba haciendo en la pared pintándola de una extraña tonalidad de verde. Le contemple aun con el ceño fruncido creando una línea entre mis cejas acercándome por completo a él llevando mis manos a su pecho jalándolo hacia mí de su playera para chocar mis labios contra los suyos, moví lentamente mis labios contra los de él sintiendo como rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Sonreí para mi llevando mis brazos a su cuello para rodearlo.-Rudas, como me gustan.- Susurro contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme provocando que yo interrumpiera el beso riendo por lo bajo.

-Tengo que advertirte que no tendrás actos muy dulces de mi parte.- Mencione fijando mi mirada en la suya.- En un principio.- Susurre llevando uno de mis dedos a sus labios para callarlo.- Te propongo escuchar primero mi historia antes de mencionar que te gustan las rudas.- mencione alejándome un poco de él.- Cuando termines de pintar te veo en mi habitación.- le giñe un ojo y camine en dirección a la puerta sintiendo como mi cabello de colores se meneaba al compas de mis caderas en cada paso que daba

-Espera- Menciono haciendo que le mirase por sobre el hombro.- ¿No piensas ayudarme?.- pregunto en tono juguetón

-Ese no es mi trabajo grandote, yo limpiare el camino que he dejado manchado, con eso es suficiente.


	3. Historia de un Ángel sin Alas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Queda completamente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este material, la historia es MIA y mi trabajo me ha costado pensarla, solo será publicada aquí y yo Rosalie Slade soy la única que decide si se publicara en algún otro lugar.**

**Historia de un amor como no hay otra igual**

**Capitulo 3: Historia de un Ángel sin Alas **

Encendí la regadera de la tina comenzando así a retirar todos los restos de pintura que había en mi cabello. Ahora que me encontraba quitando por completo los restos de evidencia tenía que aceptar que había sido divertido, aunque en su momento me causase cierto desconcierto y mucho enojo tenía que aceptar que ese hombre tenía la capacidad de divertirme. Seguí mi trabajo durante unos minutos más relajando mi cuerpo con el agua sabiendo de ante mano que le contaría lo que había sido y lo que había sufrido… tenía conocimiento de ello y era la única forma en la que él podía comprenderme.

Cuando me encontré completamente limpia y con un delicioso olor a manzana en mi cabello, salí de la regadera envolviendo mi cuerpo en una Bata de baño, me tomaría el tiempo que fuere necesario para lucir radiante. Salí del baño en dirección al armario, buscaría algo cómodo para ponerme. Ignore la presencia que había en mi habitación sin darle la mayor importancia, total ¿Quién podía ser? Tome despreocupadamente unos Jeans y una camisa antes de regresar de lleno a la habitación notando así que Emmett se encontraba justamente sentado a los pies de mi cama.

-¿Ya me vas a contar?- Pregunto acomodando sus pies bajo su cuerpo contemplándome con esa mirada inocente.

-Dame cinco.- murmure introduciéndome al baño a cambiarme, sabía que le había dicho que fuere a mi habitación cuando terminase, pero eso había sido demasiado rápido y hasta ya contaba con ropa limpia. Salí descalza del cuarto de baño contemplándole ahí sentado, dos años habían pasado ya y aun no tenía el valor de volver a contar esa historia, es más, ni siquiera la había contado; Todo lo que sabían los Cullen era gracias a las investigaciones que se había encargado de hacer Edward en mis pensamientos.

Me senté en el tocador frente a él tomando un cepillo con mi mano derecha.- Por dónde empezar.- Murmure comenzando a dividir mi cabello antes de comenzar a peinarlo

-Por donde gustes- Menciono el contemplando mi espalda con detenimiento, realmente era fácil que los de nuestra especie nos distrajéramos.

-Llevo siendo esto dos años.- Mencione cepillando mi cabello delicadamente.- y obviamente tengo una historia tras de mí, como podrás darte cuenta.- gire en el banquillo del tocador para quedar frente a él.- Carlisle solo nos convierte en esto siendo una emergencia, así como la tuya.- mencione comenzando a trenzar mi cabello para que no me estorbase mientras narraba.-Todos hemos tenido que estar en las ultimas siendo nuestras únicas opciones esto o la muerte.- Seguí expilándome notando como el solo afirmaba de vez en cuando.- Y bueno, la mía no sería una excepción.-Él mantuvo su mirada contemplando todos mis movimientos concentrando toda su atención en mi.

-Y bueno, todo comenzó así.- suspire hondo antes de comenzar a hablar depositando mis manos despreocupadamente sobre mi regazo.- Hace unos años, mi vida era perfecta.- Murmure sintiendo como las imágenes seguían aun muy nítidas en mi cabeza.- Tenia una familia feliz, dos hermanos y mis padres que nos amaban haciendo lo posible por darnos lo mejor de acuerdo a sus posibilidades.- Le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.- Mi padre era Banquero y con su sueldo nos dejaba vivir como una familia media acomodada. Era común que no fuese a comer a la casa, en ocasiones su trabajo le demandaba tanto que tanto mi madre como yo teníamos que vernos en la necesidad de llevarle de comer.- Explique moviendo un poco las manos.- y aquella tarde no sería la excepción. Mi madre me pidió de la manera más atenta que le llevase unos cuantos víveres, al llegar, mi padre me regalo una sonrisa aliviado recibiéndome gustoso obsequiándome un beso en la mejilla demostrándome que había hecho algo bien.- Reí para mis adentros aun recordando su tersa piel contra mi mejilla apremiándome cada vez que hacia algo que le satisficiese.

-Estaba ya por irme.- proseguí narrando clavando mi mirada en la ventana de la habitación.- cuando una mirada capto mi atención, era el hijo del jefe de papa, Royce King II.- mencione su nombre sintiendo como las letras salían siseantes de mis labios al tiempo que Emmett me veía con el ceño fruncido.-Desde ese momento el había quedado completamente y perdidamente "enamorado de mi".- Mencione haciendo unas enormes comillas con mis manos a los costados de mi cara.- Salimos un par de veces hasta que nos comprometimos.-Mencione irguiéndome por completo para sentarme al lado de Emmett.

-Prometida- Murmuro para sí fijando su mirada en el suelo.

-Sí, prometida- Reitere.- Para ese entonces, no podía pedirle nada mas a la vida. Estaba ya planeando mi boda, preparando la lista de invitados completamente emocionada con el hecho de que sería ya la señora King.-Susurre clavando mi mirada en mis manos que seguían descansando en mi regazo.- Lleve las invitaciones de casa en casa aquella tarde de abril, la ultima que había decidido visitar era la de Vera.- mencione su nombre girando mi rostro para regalarle una sonrisa a Emmett.- Mi mejor amiga.- Informe para que entendiera mi alegría.- Ese día aprovecharía para conocer a su muy reciente bebe, tenía una familia feliz, con carencias materiales pero completamente feliz. Cargue a su pequeño por un momento sintiéndome plena de tener un pequeño y diminuto cuerpo en mis manos; con ello me di cuenta de las ansias verdaderas que tenia de ser madre y de ser feliz.-murmure abriendo mis ojos fijando mi mirada en el suelo reviviendo aquella situación por completo.-Recalque para mis adentros el nuevo significado del Amor que le había dado a una familia, notando que realmente no amaba a King, así como él tampoco me amaba a mi… yo quería comodidades, él quería una mujer modelo.- Negué con la cabeza intentando borrar aquel recuerdo desviando mi mirada a Emmett.- Cuando llegase a casa lo hablaría con mis padres, estaba decidida ya a no casarme con él, a que me merecía ser feliz con alguien más, pero entre mas lo pensaba parecía como si le invocara... Pase por las afueras de un bar, era inevitable pasar por aquel lugar para llegar a mi casa y por desgracia para mí afuera de la puerta había cinco hombres de los que no podía distinguir su rostro, intente cubrirme mejor con el abrigo dispuesta a ignorar por completo los comentarios que saldrían de sus bocas, no era nada que no me hubiesen gritado antes, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al vislumbrar bien una de las figuras notando así que era Royce. Me llamo a gritos provocando que me acercase "querida mía, estábamos hablando de ti" Menciono al llamarme pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros mostrándome asi el estado etílico en el que se encontraba "ven, muéstrales a los chicos la clase de mujer que voy a tener" siguió hablando como si realmente yo fuese un trofeo. Le dije que no lo haría y que se detuviera.- El tono de mi voz se hacía cada vez menos audible mientras agachaba mi rostro tratando de ocultar la vergüenza y el dolor que ese hecho provocaba.- Al verme tan renuente rompió con avidez mi ropa ayudado de los otros cuatro hombres.- tenía que detenerme, no podía seguir contándole eso, aun me dolía, aun me sentía violada y ultrajada.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?- Escuche por lo bajo a Emmett mientras dentro de mi marco de visión podía ver sus puños aun presionados fuertemente a los costados de su cuerpo

- Lo último que le escuche decir fue "eso me pasa por no haberme esperado hasta la noche de bodas".- repetí sintiendo como esas palabras aun retumbaban en mis oídos.- Y como uno de los otros hombres le respondía "ahora tendrás que buscarte otra esposa"-Hice un silencio un poco largo tratando de recuperarme.- Se fueron burlándose de mi- Mencione levantando el rostro un poco para mirar el rostro de Emmett.- Carlisle llego tiempo después para transformarme, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera una buena pareja para Edward.- Reí por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.-

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Emmett soltando un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser.- Quiero ver a ese animal que te hizo sufrir tanto.- menciono provocando que yo colocara una de mis manos sobre sus piernas.

-Muerto- Respondí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia acariciando su pierna en un intento de que se relajara.- Al igual que los demás.- Fruncí el ceño recordándolos.- Les mate y no tengo mayor remordimiento de ello.- Espete poniéndome de pie caminando con dirección al ventanal.- Dejando lo mejor para el final.- Murmure recordando aquel bello vestido de novia que había robado para la ocasión.- Jamás he bebido sangre humana, por lo que tuve mucho cuidado de no oler siquiera un poco, no quería nada de ellos dentro de mi.- Finalice clavando mi mirada en la espesura del bosque.

Guardamos silencio por minutos o tal vez horas antes de sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.-Jamas te haría eso- Murmuro descansando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Ya no puedes hacerlo.- Respondí colocando mis brazos sobre los suyos sin tener intenciones de alejarle.- Y sé que no lo harías.- afirme ladeando mi rostro para mirarle.- ¿aun te gusto?- Pregunte con tono seguro aunque en realidad estaba muriéndome por dentro.

-Más de lo que crees.- Me respondió provocando que le sonriera estrechándome más contra su cuerpo.

-Por eso te pido paciencia.- respondí agachando un poco la mirada.- sé que no eres como él y que no me harías lo mismo, pero el miedo sigue.- Susurre sintiendo como él me giraba par aquedar completamente frente a él.

-Todo con tal de que estés de pie.- menciono levantando un poco mi rostro para que le mirase directamente.

-Si te rechazo no es porque no quiera.- mencione en un tono increíblemente dulce.

-Lo sé y te entenderé.- Susurro antes de terminar nuestra conversación haciendo muy notorio la posesión que ya estaba ejerciendo sobre mí. Pero no me molestaba, con una conversación él había logrado hacerme sentir completamente segura.-Mi ángel sin alas- termino fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en un cálido y protector abrazo


	4. La Charla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. Queda completamente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este material, la historia es MIA y mi trabajo me ha costado pensarla, solo será publicada aquí y yo Rosalie Slade soy la única que decide si se publicara en algún otro lugar.**

**Historia de un amor como no hay otra igual**

**Capitulo 4: La charla**

Una semana había pasado ya, Emmett y yo nos habíamos encargado ya de remodelar lo que sería su habitación y la que era mía. Aun el hecho de imaginarme pintando me resultaba bastante divertido y mas que después de ello había una pequeña sesión de besos.

Se suponía que habíamos tratado de ser un tanto discretos con nuestra relación, pero aquella tarde cuando Edward sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un comentario al respecto frente a Carlisle y Esme para evidenciarnos había sido el acabose.

-¿Es enserio hijos?-Pregunto Esme que se encontraba sentada en el brazo del sofá que ocupaba Carlisle, él cual, lleno de ternura rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

Emmett y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de que él se acercara un poco más para colocar despreocupadamente una mano sobre mi rodilla. Asintió y con una sonrisa respondió.- Si- Por mi parte deslice una de mis manos sobre la de él acariciándola un poco y con sumo cuidado retire su mano de mi pierna, dejando nuestros dedos entrelazados a un costado de nuestros cuerpos.

-Planeábamos decirlo después, pero gracias Edward.- Le dedique una mirada llena de enojo sintiendo como mis cejas morían por juntarse de tanto que fruncía el ceño.

-Decidimos intentarlo y veremos qué pasa.- Sonrió Emmett mostrando sus bellos hoyuelos a la familia.- ¡Yo creo, que por eso nos merecemos una buena caza!- Grito en un intento de hacer aquella conversación más amena con un enorme entusiasmo.- ¡Vamos Edward! Prometo no comer ningún humano hoy.- Soltó una risotada pasando sus ojos por toda la sala sacándonos a todos una sonrisa excepto a Edward. "amargado" pensé girando los ojos después de sonreír.

-Vamos Emmett, no quiero ninguna catástrofe.- Murmuro mi hermano lector de mentes antes de girar y mirarme.- Solo prevengo lo que pueda suceder Rosalie.- Se levanto del sillón de dos plazas que había estado ocupando y mientras salía de la habitación comento.- Te veo afuera.- Emmett aplaudió como chiquillo depositando un beso en mi mejilla antes de salir corriendo a encontrarse con Edward. Le seguí con la mirada sin sentir en qué momento una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, inhale aun el deje de su efluvio en el aire y lentamente gire mi mirada notando la mirada de mis padres sobre de mi, Esme seguía con aquella mirada llena de ternura, mientras Carlisle no dejaba aquel tan típico semblante lleno de serenidad. Por un instante sentí la incomodidad de la situación por lo que regrese mi semblante al que siempre manejaba y me puse de pie dispuesta a ir a mi habitación.

-Rose.-Escuche mi nombre en aquel tono grave y masculino que caracterizaba a Carlisle provocando que me detuviera en el marco de la sala de estar haciendo que girara mis pies sobre su mismo eje. Sentí como mi melena se ondeo tras mi espalda y le mire.- Hija, me alegro de lo que está sucediendo.- Comenzó, por lo que decidí mejor quedarme de pie, sabía que esa "charla" no duraría por mucho.-Pero debo preguntarte ¿Crees conveniente lo que esta sucediendo?.- Preguntó con el máximo tacto que pudo. Lleve una de mis a mi cabello peinándolo y organice mis ideas.

-Te lo pedí- Fue lo único que atine a responder en un tono sereno, no quería ser arisca con él, por lo que simplemente asintió.- ¿Puedo Retirarme ahora?- Agregué con un pie casi fuera de la sala regalándole una rápida sonrisa a mi Emmett.

-Claro- Dijo Carlisle para después ser interrumpido por Esme.

-Rose, Cariño- Agrego casi sacándome de mis casillas con aquel tono tan dulce.- En vista de que los chicos irán de caza me preguntaba si, ¿Podrías ayudarme a plantar unos rosales en el jardín?.- Ella sabía mi repudio hacia la tierra o hacia cualquier cosa que pudiese ensuciarme, pero también sabía que no podía negarle nada, por lo que solo asentí y me recargue en el marco de la sala en espera de ella. Esme beso dulcemente la mejilla de Carlisle y se acerco hacia mi, pero sin darme cuenta Emmett ya estaba a mi costado para tomarme rápidamente de la cintura.

-Regreso luego muñeca- Menciono al tiempo que me levantaba del suelo plantándome un beso en los labios. Le mire con el ceño fruncido y el solo soltó una risotada.

-No mates ningún humano- Espete mientras acomodaba mis brazos en los suyos.- Y ya bájame, que te están esperando- Le recordé mientras miraba a Edward con cara de asco y a unos sonrientes Esme y Carlisle. Él me deposito con sutileza en el suelo y beso velozmente mi mejilla, se separo de mi y acompaño a Edward seguido de Carlisle. Yo, simplemente me recargue de nuevo en el quicio de la sala y le mire caminar hacia la puerta de entrada con un deje de sonrisa, recordé la presencia de Esme y mejor sin decir nada me encamine hacia el jardín trasero.

Espere de pie justo a fuera de la casa en lo que ella buscaba unas palitas y un balde para después verle pasar frente a mi.- Ven- Me indico mientras caminaba unos pasos extendiendo un pañuelo donde ella se hincaría, colocando otro igual a su lado. Haciendo que supusiera que debería colocarme ahí. - Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es- Comenzó a tomar una de las palas para otorgármela- Hacer un pequeño orificio así- Siguió diciendo mientras me mostraba con agilidad lo que hacía- Introduces la planta y la vuelves a cubrir- Agrego soltando una pequeña risa de satisfacción para que después señalara el espacio frente a mí para que yo lo intentara. Enarque una ceja un tanto dudosa y me dispuse a seguir instrucciones, parecía poco difícil…

- Introducir, sembrar y tapar- Murmure para mi recordando los pasos logrando así plantar aquello, un poco chueco, pero lo había logrado.

-¡Muy bien!-Agrego mi madre mientras aplastaba un poco con la mano el lado más alto de la planta para que quedara derecho. Le regale una sonrisa pequeña y me dispuse a seguir trabajando en aquello. De a ratos me levantaba y recorría junto con ella para seguir llenando lo que tenia aires de ser un camino. Mientras Esme tarareaba una canción, yo solo le escuchaba y me agradaba de aquella compañía silenciosa. De aquella sensación de comenzar a sentirme en casa.-Cariño- Me llamo después de un rato provocando que levantara la mirada para verle.

-¿Si?- Pregunte en tono sutil y tranquilo mirando su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto? Bueno- Acomodo un poco sus palabras- ¿N hay ningún problema?-Pregunto aun concentrada en su arduo trabajo de sembrar. Yo por mi parte no creí que lo preguntara, a lo que decidí, concentrarme en aquella pequeña plantita que aun tenía frente a mí.

-Aha- Respondí sin decir más mientras acariciaba la tierra como si aquello fuese un placer para mí.

-Te preguntaba porque tanto tu padre como yo- Comenzó a hablar de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo levante el rostro para toparme con su dulce y preocupada mirada sobre la mía- Estuvimos pensando que sucedería si esto no funcio… Ni siquiera le deje terminar de hablar.

-Tranquila Esme- Mencione interrumpiéndola mientras levantaba una mano para enfatizar que quería que se detuviera- Después de todo, todo va bien y nos hemos entendido bastante bien.- Agregue sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.- Aun nos falta conocernos, lo sé, pero creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad.- Finalice ladeando un poco la cabeza con cierto deje de duda si había entendido, a lo que ella solo asintió.

-Claro, cariño. Si llegas a tener algún problema me gustaría ayudarte- Agrego en aquel endemoniadamente tierno y convincente tono maternal, por lo que solo asentí lentamente.

Sabía todo lo que aquello indicaba, no todos los días tendría una relación con un integrante de mi familia. ¿Qué sucedería si salieran algunas cosas mal? No lo sabía, y ciertamente no tenía ni la mas mínima gana de investigar. Le quería bastante y con eso era suficiente, o por lo menos yo creía aquello. Sabia de ante mano que no podías querer a alguien tan rápido, o por lo menos no de esa manera, por lo menos la primer fase ya estaba, nos gustábamos. Eso ya era punto a nuestro favor. También él ya conocía lo trágico de mi historia y aun así le seguía resultando atractiva. Nada podía salir mal ¿o si?

-Nada saldrá mal- Murmure mas para mí que para ella, sabiendo que ella me había escuchado. Seguí con mi trabajo dejando que mi mente divagara un rato y me puse de pie cuando no encontré mas flores que plantar.- Listo ¿Ya no hay más?- Pregunte implorando que así fuera.

-No cariño, parece que mañana tendré que ir a comprar mas- Volvió a su sonrisa dulce y sin siquiera esperar una palabra más me dirigí al interior de la casa dispuesta a darme una ducha y a pensar si Emmett había sufrido algo parecido a mi conversación de aquella tarde.


End file.
